Dark Phoenix
|tag1 = Offensive: Burst |tag2 = |tag3 = X-Men |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The X-Men #1 (1963) |victory animation = Dark Phoenix, covered in cosmic fire, levitates. |crystal = |ability1 = Incinerate |ability2 = Fury |ability3 = Armor Break |ability4 = Stun |ability5 = |tier1 = |tier2 = |tier3 = |tier4 = |tier5 = |tier6 = |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |synbonus5 = |synpartner5 = |synbonus6 = |synpartner6 = |abilities = Incinerate Fury Armor Break Stun|signature ability = Right of the Phoenix}}Dark Phoenix is an unplayable Cosmic Champion exclusive to Terrigenocide: Terminus and Rise of the Black Panther event quest. As a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Abilities Passive * The Phoenix's connection to the cosmic Phoenix Force entity is the source of much of her power. She begins the fight with 1 Phoenix Force charge, and periodically generates Fury Buffs based on her current number of Phoenix Force charges. *Fury Buffs increase Attack by Empowered'5 or more Fury Buffs * All attacks gain chance to Incinerate the opponent, dealing of her Attack as Energy Damage over 6 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. *Heavy Attacks gain 100% chance to Armor Break, reducing Armor by for seconds. '''Overloaded'11 Fury Buffs * On entering Overload all Phoenix Force charges are immediately consumed, and the Phoenix Force begins to consume Fury Buffs periodically. *All attacks have a chance to Stun Incinerated targets. *Offensive and Defensive Power Gain is reduced by 80%. *On reaching 0 Fury Charges the Phoenix stops Overloading and generates 1 Phoenix Force charge. '''Heavy Attacks * 100% chance to gain a Phoenix Force Buff. Signature Ability Right of the Phoenix Passive * Once per fight when the Phoenix would be knocked out, she immediately becomes invulnerable for 2 seconds, and consumes all of her Phoenix Force charges, regaining health per charge. After which she gains 1 Phoenix Force charges. Special Attacks Special 1: Telekinetic Blast '- The Phoenix Force is released in a wave of telekinesis, amidst a rush of power! *Gain Power for each Phoenix Force charge, consuming all but 1 of them. *Consumes up to 1 Fury Buffs, increasing Special Damage by per Fury consumed. '''Special 2: Cosmic Firestorm '- Cosmic fire, funneled by raw Telekinetic power, into a deadly firestorm. *Gains 3 additional stacks of Phoenix Force. *Consumes up to 4 Fury Buffs, increasing Special Damage by per Fury consumed. '''Special 3: True Avatar Phoenix *The power of the Phoenix Force unleashed! **This attack consumes all of the Phoenix's Fury Buffs, granting up to a 242% damage bonus, based on the number of Fury Buffs consumed. External links * Trivia *Dark Phoenix is one of several event quest-exclusive unplayable champions. References Navigation Category:Cosmic Category:Unplayable